


Tangled

by Madeline1812



Series: Tangled [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Death, Disney Songs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, F/M, False Identity, Fights, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hiding, I See The Light (Tangled Song), Illusions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knives, Lies, Love, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Rapunzel Elements, Realization, Running Away, Stabbing, Summoning, Tangled (2010) References, Telekinesis, Temporary Character Death, Tricksters, Verbal Abuse, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline1812/pseuds/Madeline1812
Summary: Alev has been locked away in a tower for all of her life. Her mother doesn't want anyone to know what she can do, or what she is. By the age of 1,250, Alev is longing for going outside of her tower, and she just might gave an opportunity because of one cunning prince.





	1. The Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the 2010 Disney move Tangled.

This is the story of a girl named Alev, and it all starts with the Eternal flame. There is this story that there is this everlasting flame that can bring anyone back from the dead and heal anyone you choose in the realm of Asgard. This story has been passed down from generation to generation for centuries… even to the King’s, Odin, sons. People from all over the nine realms searched for this eternal flame, but could find it. Asgard is ruled by the beloved King Odin and Queen Frigga with their two princes, Thor and Loki. Queen Frigga’s Lady in Waiting was about to have a baby, whose father is Muspelheim, a sworn enemy of Asgard. Then she got deathly sick and the kingdom needed a miracle, or in this case, the Eternal Flame. Every soldier searched for this flame, but only one person knew where it was. This is this old hag named Lilith was the only person who knew where the Eternal Flame was and she hoarded its power for herself, keeping herself young for years and years. All she had to was sing a special song.

“Fire gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make time reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine… what once was mine.” 

When Lilith was fleeing from the Asgardian soldiers, her lantern knocked over her hiding spot for the flame, making it exposed. When the soldiers found it, they took the stature that it was on and they brought it to the palace. The magic of the Eternal Flame healed Queen Frigga’s Lady in Waiting and she had a healthy baby girl named Alev with fiery red hair and light brown eyes. To celebrate Alev’s birth, Queen Frigga and King Odin shot arrows that were on fire into the air and in the river on her birthday. Soon their skilled archers and loyal friends shot the arrows into the sky with the King and Queen. And for that moment, everything was absolutely perfect. But that next night, Lilith snuck into the child’s room in the middle of the night, singing the song.

“Fire gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make time reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… what once was mine.”

The song triggered something in her genetics and wings started sprouting from the child’s back. The child started crying, waking her mother and Lilith took her and just like that, the both of them were gone. The kingdom searched for days, weeks, months, but no one found the child or her kidnapper. Deep within the forest in Asgard, Lilith locked the child in a very high tower with only one way in and one way out. She raised Alev as her own. Lilith had found her lost flame, and this time she planned on keeping her hidden. But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything. Every year on Alev’s birthday, she would watch the hundreds of flaming arrows fly through the night sky and into the river, not knowing they were for her.


	2. Chapter 2

7:00 a.m. is what Alev’s clock reads. She sighs and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. When she finishes what she needs to do there, Alev heads to the kitchen and takes out a frying pan. She starts making her mother and herself breakfast, cracking open four eggs. While the eggs cook, Alev takes out two plates and two cups for their drinks. She takes out the butter and a knife and sets the two down on the counter next to the plates.

“Seven a.m. the usual morning lineup. Freshen up, put on clean clothes and start breakfast,” She sings to her own beat, flipping the eggs.

Alev hears footsteps behind her and she turns to look behind her shoulder. She sees her mother in front of the mirror, a shawl with a hood over her shoulders.

“Leaving so soon?” She asks, looking back at the eggs.

“Yes my dear, it’ll only be a few hours. I'll be back by noon,” Her mother, Lilith, states, walking over to her.

Alev puts two eggs on her plate and two on her mother's plate.

“If I'd known you were leaving so soon, I wouldn't have made you anything,” She says, getting the bread.

She sets two pieces on each plate and waves her hand over the pieces of bread, making them into toast. Her mother frowns a bit.

“No, no it's okay dear. I'll eat with you, don’t you worry,” She reassures, giving Alev a kiss on the top of her head.

Alev gives her a small smile and butters the toast. She grabs the two plates and they walk to the kitchen table. She sets them down across from one another and they sit. When they finish eating breakfast Alev takes the plates and puts them in the sink to wash.

“Be safe on your trip mother,” She says, walking over to her.

“I will.”

Lilith steps up onto the platform and Alev puts her hand on the lever. A fire starts from her hand and heats up the gears and they starts moving. It lowers her down to the ground and she steps off and waves goodbye. Alev sighs and waves back, looking out the window. Her little gecko crawls onto her hand, making her look down.

“Oh. Hey Blaze. Another day alone. Another day stuck in this tower,” She sadly states, looking out at the world.

“What is it like?” She asks to no one.

Blaze crawls up to her shoulder and shrugs. Alev fiddles with her ring and heads back into the main room. She continues on with her chores; washing the dishes, sweeping, mopping, doing laundry, etc. When she is finished she huffs, sitting down on the couch. Blaze walks down her arm and onto the table in front of her. He point up to the ceiling and Alev looks up and sees her endless paintings on the walls around her. She smiles and sees an empty spot behind a curtain. She takes off her ring and her wings appear from her back. Jet black and kind of looks like horns coming out of her back. They also have dark red, almost back feathers, and are her height for each wingspan. Alev flies over to her paints and takes them with her to the closed curtain. She opens the curtain and starts painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Here is the second chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy! It will get less dull soon, I promise. Love you all.
> 
> ~Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

After two and a half hours of painting on the wall, Alev finishes up the last detail and sets down the paint brush. She lifts up from the ground and moves back, seeing the painting better. Alev smiles, proud of her work.

“Maybe, just maybe, Mother will let me see these lights tomorrow,” She hopes, Blaze in her shoulder.

“Aleeeevv!!!! Bring me up please!” Lilith calls from below.

“Coming Mother!” Alev calls back, closing the curtain.

She grabs her ring and puts it on, her wings disappearing as she walks over to the lever and let's it ablaze, the gears turning to raise her Mother up. When she gets to the window, Alev pulls her hand away from the lever and her Mother steps into the room.

“Hello my flame,” She greets, giving Alev a kiss on her hair.

“Welcome back Mother,” Alev greets back, as Lilith walks to the mirror.

Alev looks over at Blaze and he nods his head and motions her to her mother. She walks over, saying,

“Mother, I was wondering-"

“-Do you know what I see darling?” Lilith interjects.

“I see a beautiful, confident, young woman,” She starts, pausing.

“And oh look! You're here too! Ahaha I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously,” She continues, facing Alev and pinching her cheeks.

“Like I was saying-" Alev tries to continue, but gets cut off again.

“-Your mother is feeling a bit tired. Would you sing to me?”

Alev blinks a few times.

“Of course,” She complies, walking to get the brush and stool.

Her mother walks to the chair by the fireplace and Alev sets down the stool in front of the chair and sits her mother down. A surprised ‘oh’ slips from her mouth as Alev sits on the stool and puts the brush on Lilith’s lap.

“Fire gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make time reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine,” Alev very quickly sings, her fiery red hair glowing.

Lilith tries to quickly brush her hair while she sings the song, becoming upset.

“Alev!” She exclaims when the healing power blows in her face, making her young again.

“So like I was saying mother,” Alev starts, turning to face her.

“Tomorrow is my birthday and-" She continues, but her Mother puts up a hand.

“No no. I distinctly remember that your birthday was last year,” She states.

“Well they are an annual thing,” Alev says, nervously chuckling.

“Mother, I'm turning 1,250 years old, and what I wanted to ask, what I've been wanting for quite a while,” She continues, slightly mumbling the last part.

“Alev you know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah, it's really annoying! Ahhh I'm just teasing darling, I love you so much,” Lilith sternly reminds, but turns soft, pinching Alev’s cheeks again and getting up.

She walks over to her bag on the table while Alev sits there, dumbfounded for a moment. She sighs and exclaims,

“I wanna see the flaming lights!”

Her mother pauses, knowing what she is talking about.

“Ah ha… what?” Lilith asks, pretending she doesn't know.

“Oh… well I was hoping you would take me to see the flaming lights,” Alev starts, taking off her ring.

She flies over to the closed curtain and opens it so her mother can see her painting.

“You mean the stars,” She dismisses, setting down the apple she picked up.

“But that is the thing Mother! I have charted stars before,” Alev protests, flying up the the small window and opening it, letting the light though.

That light illuminates the charred stars on the very top of the ceiling, Lilith looking up at them.

“Stars are always constant, never changing an always moving. But these flaming lights,” She continues, flying back down to her painting.

“They only appear on my birthday Mother. _Only_ on my birthday… and I just can't help to feel that they are _meant_ for me.”

Lilith raises her eyebrow and walks to the window she came in from.

“And I just _need_ to see them mother! Not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what they are,” Alev finishes, landing back on the floor.

“You want to go outside?” Her mother asks, shutting the window.

“Why Alev, as fragile as a flame. Still a little burst of light, just a spark,” She continues, walking over to her, taking her hands.

“You know why we stay up in this tower.”

“Yes but-" Alev tries to speak but get spoken over.

“-That’s right! To keep you safe and sound darling,” Lilith states, running her fingers through Alev’s hair.

“I guess I always knew this day was coming,” She continues, walking to another window and shutting the blinds.

“I knew that soon you would want to leave your nest,” She states, walking to the stairs.

“Soon, but not yet-"

“But!” Alev starts.

“-Shhhh. Trust me pet. Mother always knows best,” Lilith reassures, hitting the side of the wall, causing the window Alev opened to close.

Now it is completely pitch black and Alev makes a flame appear in her hand, lighting a bit of the room around her.

“Your mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there,” Lilith starts, appearing in front of Alev out of nowhere, scaring her.

Alev’s heartbeat quickens, backing up a bit. There is a tug on her wings, as her mother says,

“Your dear mother knows best, one way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear to you darling.”

Alev gets her wings back and she stumbles backwards, falling. The flame that was in her hand, goes above her, lighting a small part around her. Her mother catches her before she falls, causing her to gasp. She drops her and disappears into the dark. Alev looks around for her, not seeing her.

“Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, a lighting strike, evil beings, sorcerers,” Lilith lists, making things appear with her words.

“An ice age!” She exclaims, a green light making her visible.

“No!” Alev says in horror.

“Yes!”

Her mother disappears into the dark again.

“Also large bugs, men with pointy ears, and stop no more you’ll just upset me!” Lilith dramatically exclaims, making Alev sit on the floor and wrap her wings around herself.

“Mother is right here, mother will protect you,” She reassures, putting a hand on Alev’s shoulder.

Alev stands and hugs her mother tightly, terrified. But when she pulls away, her mother isn't there, only a clothing mannequin. She gasps and steps back.

“Darling here’s what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with your mama. Mother knows best!” Lilith suggests, walking down candle lit stairs.

She almost sadistically laughs while spinning, making the candles blow out. Alev starts lighting them by tapping them with her index finger.

“Your mother knows best, take from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive,” Her mother truthfully states, putting out the candles.

Alev ends up in front of the mirror and her mother appears behind it, pointing it down at her bare feet.

“Sloppy, undressed, immature, clumsy! Please they’ll eat you up alive,” Lilith chuckles, pulling her to the middle of the room.

“Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit well.. hmm… vague! Plus I believe, you're getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying cause I love you,” She continues, tapping the top of her head.

She squishes her face and then disappears back into the dark, making the flame go out. Alev screams, not knowing where she is.

“Mother understands darling. Mother is here to help you, but all I have is one request,” Lilith states, making the reappear above her, opening her arms wide.

Alev let's put a breath of relief, rushing over to her mother. She hugs her, realizing how horrible it is in the outside world. Lilith hums, her arms wrapping around her “daughter.”

“Alev?”

“Yes mother?” She asks, looking up at her.

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again,” Lilith warns, making Alev break because she won't be able to see the lights.

“Of course, mother.”

Her mother sighs and picks up her chin.

“I love you very much my flame,” She states.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most,” She murmurs, petting her hair.

She gives Alev’s hair a kiss and then reminds,

“Don’t forget it Alev. You’ll regret it. Mother knows best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it has been forever since I posted last, I have been so busy, but I promise I will post more chapters more frequently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> ~Maddie


	4. Chapter 4

Loki runs as quickly as he can from Thor, knowing he’ll throw him in the prison for sure. “Loki!!!” He hears his brother roar, making him look behind him.

Loki sees him standing above him on a higher part of the land in the woods. He just smirks and runs off. When he hears Thor getting closer to him, he purposely trips and falls, leaving a copy of himself on the ground. He runs to a tree stump and jumps up to the high part of the forest, chuckling. Loki makes himself disappear to the eyes of his people, becoming silent.

“Oh brother. When are you not going to fall for that?” He asks, smirking.

He walks deeper into the woods, calming his breathing. After a while he hears running hooves on the ground and Loki stops walking, listening. Then it clicks and he sees Thor’s horse running towards him.

“Damnit,” He hisses and starts running. He makes two copies of himself, making them go in different directions, hoping Thor’s horse will follow one of them. When the horse does, he laughs and then runs over an edge, falling down to the rocks. He gasps, not realizing that a cliff was close. Loki hits a few rocks on the way down and then lands on some, making him groan in pain.

“Ow,” He mutters, slowly sitting up.

He gets up and brushes away the loose grains of rock from his clothes, smoothing them. He hears Thor’s horse neigh from not too far away and he starts walking. Loki stops and rests his hand on an abundance of vines, assuming there is a wall behind them, but his hand goes through the vines. He gasps, stumbling a bit in surprise. The horse neighs again, but closer, so Loki slips through the wall of vines, walking through a rock tunnel quietly. When the tunnel opens, he is met with a very high tower in the far end of this enclosed place.

“What?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. He teleports to the base of the tower, looking up at it, thinking. He walks around the base and sees a platform. He steps on it and uses his mind to bring it to the top. Loki climbs in through the window and looks around seeing an empty room.

“Alone at last,” He sighs.

Then something hard hits him in the back of his head and he is out cold.

\\\\\

Alev whacks the man with a frying pan, letting out a squeak when he hits the floor. She carefully moves closer to him, tapping him with her frying pan. Alev looks over at Blaze, and he makes fangs with his feet. She moves a piece of the man’s hair out of his face, seeing sharp cheekbones.

“Whoa…” She whispers, mesmerized. She flips the pan around, the handle facing the unconscious man. Alev moves up his lip, seeing normal, white teeth.

“Oh, okay,” She mutters quietly, leaning back.

She looks at the mystery man more closely, the man looking vaguely familiar.

“Who are you?” She asks him, even though show knows he won't answer.

Suddenly he gasps awake and opens his eyes. Alev squeaks again and hits him with the frying pan to knock him out. She looks up at sees the time, realizing that her mother will be home soon.

“I need to hide him,” She says, and looks around the room for some place to hide him.

Alev sees the large dresser and she smiles. She grabs his feet and drags him over to it.

\\\\\

After many attempts to put this man into the dresser, Alev finally gets him into it. She huffs and pushes her hair back out of her face.

“Aleeevv!!!! Bring me uuuup!” She hears her mother call.

“Coming!” Alev rushes over and fires up the platform.

She brings it down to her mother and she steps on it.

“I have a supriseeee!!” Lilith says, as the platform brings her up.

“I have a surprise as well!” Alev responds, smiling.

“Oooh! I bet mine is better!” Her mother challenges.

“I highly doubt it!” Alev mutters to herself as her mother get to the window.

“I got croutons to make your favorite soup my flame! Surprise!! I'm making French Onion for dinner!” Lilith exclaims, basket in hand.

She gets down from the window and Alev starts,

“Um, mother… this is something I want to tell you.”

“Oh Alev, you know I hate leaving you here after an argument, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong,” Lilith sighs, walking over to the kitchen table.

“Okay but I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier mother!” Alev counters, turning to face her mother.

“I hope you are not still on about those stars,” Lilith warns, setting down her basket.

“Flaming lights, and yes! I am getting to that,” Alev corrects, taking a few steps to the dresser.

“Because I thought we dropped that issue darling,” Her mother says, becoming annoyed quickly.

“No we didn't mother! I'm just saying you think I am not ready to leave this tower because I'm not strong enough,” Alev says, walking to the dresser.

“Ooohhh I _know_ you are not ready dear,” Lilith snaps, turning to face Alev.

“But if you just-" “Alev, we are done talking about this,” She cuts off.

“Trust me!!” Alev exclaims, putting her hand on her chest.

“Alev.”

“I know what I’m-"

“Alev!”

“Ugh if you just-"

“Alev!!!”

“Oh come on!”

“ALEV! ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS ALREADY! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER!!!! _E_ _VER_!!!!!” Lilith yells, furious.

Alev’s eyes widen in horror, her hand dropping from the knob of the dresser. Her breath quickens as Lilith groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Ugh! Great! Now I'm the bad guy,” She huffs, sitting down on her chair.

Alev looks between her mother and the dresser, thinking. She looks up at her painting and frowns, knowing she’ll never see what she is longing to see.

“All I was going to say is… that I know what I want for my birthday now,” Alev quietly states, looking down at her feet.

“And what is that?”

“New paint… the one from those red crushed shells you once brought me,” She says, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Well that is a _very_ long trip Alev! Almost three days time,” Lilith snaps, looking at her.

“I just figured it was better than the… stars,” Alev quietly says.

Lilith thinks about it for a few moments, looking down and around. She sighs and gets up from her chair and walks over to her flame.

“Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?”

Alev gives her a small nod, wrapping her arms around her mother.

“I know I'm safe as long as I stay here,” She states, feeling her mother’s hands on her hair.

She kisses the top of her head.

“Alright. I'll go and get the paint for you dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in one day! I hope you enjoy it!  
> ~Maddie


	5. Chapter 5

Alev finishes packing up her mother’s basket, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She picks up the basket and walks over to her mother, who has her coat over her shoulders.

“Thank you my flame,” Lilith says, taking the basket from her.

They head to the window and Lilith gets on the platform.

“I'll be back in three days time my dear. I love you very much.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” Alev sets aflame the gears and they bring her mother down to the ground.

She steps off and walks to the tunnel. Alev sighs, watching from the window. She sees her mother turn around and wave goodbye to her and she waves goodbye back. Then she watches her walk into the tunnel and to the outside world. Once Alev knows she is gone, she runs to get her frying pan and walks carefully to the dresser. She opens it and takes a few steps back. The man falls out of the dresser on his face, still unconscious. Alev grabs his arm and drags him to a chair. She manages to pick him up and put his unconscious body on the chair. She grabs some rope and wraps it around his hands and ankles, when she notices something on his finger. Alev sees a gold ring, similar to hers, with some kind of symbol engraving. It has an emerald embedded into the ring. She carefully takes it off his ring finger and smirks, thinking of a plan. Alev puts the ring into a pot nearby and goes back over to the man. She wraps the rope around his ankles and ties a knot between them. She pulls the rope, pulling the chair closer to her. Alev pulls the chair to the middle of the room and goes up to a wooden plank, leaving the trail of rope for him to see. Blaze walks up the the guy’s shoulder and sticks his tongue in his ear. Loki gasps awake, Blaze jumping away from him. Loki breathes heavily, trying to move, only to realize he can't. He looks down and sees he's tied to the chair he sits in.

“What is this?!” He exclaims, following the rope with his eyes.

When he reaches the end of the trail, his eyes land on someone crouching down on a wooden plank.

“Struggling is pointless,” The shadow speaks.

A woman's voice.

“Huh?” Loki mutters still trying to get out.

Alev jumps down to the windowsill and then to the ground, feeling the man’s eyes on her.

“I don’t know why you are here, and I'm not afraid of you,” She states, pointing the frying pan at him, still in the shadows.

Loki just smirks.

“Well that's a clear lie,” He states, hearing her lie.

Alev glares and steps out into the light, gripping her frying pan tightly. She sees his eyes widen, seeing her for the first time.

“Who are you and _how_  did you find me?” She asks harshly, raising the pan. 

Loki blinks a few times.

“I am Loki, prince of Asgard, and the rightful heir to the throne of Jötunheim you peasant woman!” Loki snaps.

Alev’s eyes widen, hearing he’s a prince.

“A prince?” She whispers.

Loki rolls his eyes at her. She snaps out of it and asks,

“Who else knows I'm here, Loki?”

She points the pan at him, making him back away a bit.

“Alright woman-"

“-Alev,” She states, glaring.

“ _Alev._  I was running from my brother and his stupid horse and I came across your tower and…,” Loki sneers her name.

When he looks at his hands, he realizes his ring is missing.

“Where is my ring you quim!” He growls, making his hands into fists.

“I've hidden it to where you will never find it without my help,” Alev states, crossing her arms.

Loki looks around the room and sees a pot sitting to his left.

“It's in that pot, isn't it?” He asks smugly.

Alev’s eyes widen again and she whacks him with the frying pan again, knocking him out.

“I can’t stand him already,” She sneers, walking over to the pot.

Blaze just rolls his eyes and goes back up to Loki’s shoulder. Alev takes out the ring and goes over to the stairs. She grips the top of the stair and rips it off. She sets the ring down in the stair and puts the top back on, making sure it won't move. Alev sighs and looks down at her outfit; black leggings with a dark red leather bodysuit. She hums and makes a dark red corset appear and she puts it on, lacing it up. Alev gets her dark red leather coat and puts it on. She makes combat boots and socks appear and she puts them on. Alev walks back over to Loki and crosses her arms thinking. Blaze sticks his tongue into Loki’s ear again and he gasps awake. Loki shrugs the creature off his shoulder and glares.

“Would you stop doing that?” He hisses, looking back at Alev.

“Now I have hidden it where you won't find it without my help,” Alev states.

“So, Loki… what do you want with my abilities?” She asks, staring to circle him.

“To steal them?”

“What?” Loki asks, confused.

“To use me for them?” Alev asks, pointing the pan at him.

“Absolutely not! The only thing I want with you is to release me,” He states, looking at her, annoyed.

Alev stops in front of Loki, shocked.

“Wait… you _don’t_  want to have my abilities?” She asks, looking at him.

“Why on Asgard would I want _your_  abilities when I have my own? Listen, I was being chased and I found this tower and I came to hide and plan my next move,” Loki snaps giving Alev a slight glare.

“So you are telling the truth?” She asks, making sure he isn't lying.

“Obviously I am,” He states.

Alev keeps the pan pointed at him, raising an eyebrow. Blaze appears on her shoulder and he crawls down her arm and to the edge of the pan getting a closer look at Loki. Loki leans away from the small creature and Blaze points his tail back and Alev backs him away. Alev holds Blaze in her hand and turns around, putting her back to Loki.

“I know I need someone to take me,” She whispers to him.

Blaze speaks his response.

“I think he's telling the truth too,” She whispers nodding.

Loki raises his eyebrow, not being able to hear her.

“Blaze what choice do I have?” She asks, making him sigh.

Loki tries to scoot away and Alev hums.

“Okay, Loki. I'm prepared to offer you a deal,” She states, grabbing the rope.

“A deal?” He asks, looking at her.

“Look this way,” She commands, walking to her painting.

Loki’s chair goes spinning and it falls to the floor, his face hitting the floor.

“Ow,” He hisses.

“Do you know what these are?” Alev asks, moving the curtain out the way, looking back at him.

“You mean the flaming arrow thing they do for the Lady in Waiting’s missing daughter?” Loki asks, looking up at her.

“Arrows… I knew they weren't stars!” She mutters, looking away.

Alev shakes her head and looks back at Loki.

“Well tomorrow, they will light the night sky with these arrows, and you will act as my guide and take me to see them and then return me safely,” She explains.

“Then and _only_  then will I give you back your precious ring,” She adds, letting go of the curtain.

Loki picks himself up and turns over.

“Yeeeah, that's not going to happen red. Unfortunately the kingdom and I are not on agreeing terms. So I cannot be your guide and I won't be taking you anywhere,” He states.

Alev looks at Blaze and he makes a motion to punch and hurt him. She looks back at Loki with a determined face. She pulls him back up using the rope.

“Something brought you here, Loki. Call it what you want; fate, destiny,” She starts, walking towards him while pulling him closer, pulling him back up.

“A horse and my brother,” Loki dryly states.

“So I have made the decision to trust you,” Alev continues.

“A horrible decision,” He says.

“But trust me when I say this,” Alev sternly starts.

She pulls the rope and it sends Loki forward. She stop it with her hand, making Loki groan in pain. He looks up at her, their faces being very close.

“You can tear this tower apart brick by brick but without _my_  help, you will _never_  find your ring,” Alev snaps.

Loki clears his throat and says,

“Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the arrows, then bring you back here safely and I will get my ring back.”

“I swear to you I will give it back,” She states.

He gives her a ‘really’ look.

“And when I promise to something, I always keep that promise until I fulfill it, even if it's to my dying breath,” Alev sneers, making her point across.

Loki and her stare at one another for a few moments, Loki thinking of a plan.

“Fine. I'll take you to see the arrows,” He gives in.

“Really?!” She gasps, letting go of the rope and the chair.

He goes forward and hits the floor, again.

“Oops, ah… sorry,” She apologizes and picks up the chair.

Alev snaps her fingers and the tied rope falls to the ground. Loki’s eyes widen, not knowing she could do that. He gets up and rubs his sore wrists. She walks over to the platform and puts her hand on the lever, but she hesitates to set it on fire.

“Having second thoughts?” Loki mocks, getting on the platform.

Alev gives him a glare.

“Not at all, your highness,” She mocks back, setting it aflame.

His eyes widen again, seeing the gears on fire, not knowing she could do that as well. Alev gets on as well and it lowers the two, not saying a word. When it reaches the ground she puts her hand up and the flame goes to her hand, stopping it. She closes her hand and the flame disappears. Alev stares at the ground, never stepping foot on it before. Loki goes ahead and starts walking to the tunnel where he entered from. Alev takes the step and smiles, finally feeling free. She giggles to herself and takes in a deep breath, smelling everything around her. She walks over to the pond and dips her fingers it, feeling a cool breeze.

“I'm finally free,” Alev states, looking around her.

She looks at the exit where Loki is headed and she grins.

“I could go running, and racing and dancing and chasing!” She starts, starting to run toward her freedom.

“And leaping and bounding, my hair flying, my heart pounding and splashing and reeling and I finally feel free,” She continues while running, easily passing Loki, and running into the tunnel.

She runs through the vines and slows down, breathing heavily.

“This is where my life begins,” Alev states, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Three chapters in one day, and I am tired of looking at this computer screen. Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some kudos if you'd like.   
> ~Maddie


End file.
